


Happy feast of Winter Veil

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotions, F/M, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A sparkling, little Winter Veil Story for my sweetest friend @ItsCapricious on twitter <3- Merry Christmas, love, thank you for being such an awesome friend I can always count on!





	Happy feast of Winter Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> A sparkling, little Winter Veil Story for my sweetest friend @ItsCapricious on twitter <3  
> \- Merry Christmas, love, thank you for being such an awesome friend I can always count on!

Walking arm in arm down the streets of Stormwind, Capri smiled and inhaled the smell of smoke, mulled wine and snow in the air.

„Do you remember how we walked down here years ago?“ Anduin asked, gently patting Capri’s hand. „I do. Seems like yesterday, we tried the mulled wine…“  
„And we both thought it’s not what we expected.“ Anduin chuckled. „Absolutely, it was awful, yet delicious.“ She smiled.  
„Father would probably have scold us. Sneaking out of the palace instead of learning and reading. Visiting you, going out for stroll through Stormwind together. He always wanted me to be as far away from trouble as possible.“  
They were both so young and if Varian knew what they were up to, he’d probably wouldn’t have been very amused about it.  
Anduin sighed and Capri noticed, that the nostalgic feeling caused him to think of long past times.  
Even though it’s been years and years, he still felt his heart sinking, whenever he thought of Varian.

„I miss him too.“ She whispered, caressing Anduins arm. „We all do. And he would be so proud seeing you reign.“  
Anduin learned a lot. He grew from the young boy, the Prince, to a King very fast. „Thank you.“ He nodded gently.  
He may have lost his father, but he won a wife, kids, and eventually even maybe grandkids. Time fly by, and the elderly king could lean back one day and enjoy his life.

„And he would be proud of our kids.“ She said. „Varian is very much like his grandfather.“ And he grew up so fast. Little Isabella still needed someone to watch over her- Something Cajus loved to do. It was a blessing having him around, the young man loved watching over the kids, as if they were his own. He always considered himself being their uncle, and could not await to see who would take the path as a Paladin as well, so he could teach them whatever he knew. But until then, it would be a long way.  
„You’re right, he is like grandfather. The same stubborn spirit.“ 

And though they both had a lot of things to do, Anduin always found his time for Capri. And every time he looked at her he had the same thoughts passing his mind.  
She looked as beautiful as always.  
Like on the day where they first met.  
With a smile he looked at his wife, observed her face and missed some parts of what she was saying, because he was busy admiring her.  
„What do you think, love, shall we go back? My fingers begin to freeze…“  
Anduin took her hand in his and kept it warm this way. „Alright, let's go back then and put one some comfortable clothes.“

As they headed back to Stormwind-Keep, Capri noticed the first snow falling down from the skies. It was the right time to turn back into their warm rooms, keeping it cozy and warm, watching the snowfall outside.  
Maybe they would share a hot tea and snuggle up on each other, watching the kids being happy and playing with each other.

Speaking of.  
As soon as they passed the guard to go to the private part of the keep, their eldest son ran towards them.  
„You’re back!“ Varian said excited, and Capri’s face brightened up at the sight of her little Prince.  
Anduin spread his arms, cowering down to take his son into his arms, lifting him up from the ground.  
„Where is Cajus?“  
„We play hide and seek.“  
„Oh…“ Capri said, and knitted her brows. „For how long?“  
„Not long…“ Varian said with a cheeky smile, knowing his Uncle would search for him everywhere.  
„I think we’ll tell him that we found you before he starts to worry.“ Capri suggested, letting her son down, so he could look after Cajus who carried Isabella in his arms searching every inch of the keep for the little rascal. 

„I guess we’ll have some time for us as soon as they’re sleeping in their beds.“ Capri promised with a coy smile and looked up to Anduin.  
He returned her gaze, nodding gently. „And I can’t wait for it. I still got your present.“ He whispered with a sly wink.


End file.
